It's Always You And Me
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Set after Children of War series, read that on AO3 first please. Contains Yaoi, lemons, fountain of youth, aged-up characters, Rottenshipping, Serenadeshipping, Trashbagshipping, and Disqualifyshipping. Enjoy. And if you don't like it, just don't read it. It's that simple.
1. Always You And Me

Yuya's Point of View

Time and time again, the households of the Hiragi family and the Sakaki family has continued to engage in new adventures all the while navigating the problems that came up with their new childhood. Yuri and I had already found our own place, after searching through five different apartments, all of our applications being rejected when I entered Yuri's name on the signature of the future tenant, alongside my own name. I had half a mind to just challenge some of the proprietors of the apartments to a fist fight but yet Yuri and Yuzu kept me grounded and restrained me whenever I was going to try to do so. If Yuri had even tried to do so and believe me, he had half a mind to, 3 times out of the 5 times we were there, Yuri would often engage in a fist-fight and often times he did win and even if the proprietors did try to put a restraining order on him they did not do so because they knew what would happen afterwards and he knew that they had what was coming to them and I just gave them the middle finger with my boyfriend and Selena and Yuzu followed suit, continuing to help us in our search for our first place together. Eventually a woman had been glad to let us rent her apartment and was glad Yuri was one of her tenants, having been a huge fan of him and practically saying yes in her head the minute we both signed the check for the first payment. I sweatdropped in that very moment and so did Yuri and Yuzu and Selena. Honestly, we knew what was going to happen and we were ready for this new life.

Yuri: It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal

Me: Ready for battle, brave and bold

Yuri: I know we're gonna make it

Me and Yuri: We will save the day

Yuzu: One story ends and another begins

Selena: We can never do it without our friends

Yuzu and Selena: When we stand united

Me, Yuzu, Selena and Yuri: We will find a way!

Yuzu, Selena, Yuri and Me: Oh-oh

We've come so far

We fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We've found our destiny

Oh-oh

We belong together

We are best friends forever

It's always you and me/p

Yuri: You give me the courage, that sets me free

Me: I count on you, you're always there for me

Yuzu: No matter where this road takes us,

Selena: By your side is where I wanna be, yeah!

Yuzu, Selena, Yuri and Me: Oh-oh

We've come so far

We fought so hard to get where we are

Oh-oh

We've found our destiny

Oh-oh

We belong together

We are best friends forever

It's always you and me

Yuzu, Yuri, Selena and Me: Pokémon!

Yuzu, Selena: Yuri and Me: Oh-oh

We belong together

We are best friends forever

It's always you and me

(Always you and me)

Yuzu, Selena, Yuri and Me: Pokémon!

Knowing that this road would be full of many paths and not knowing where these roads would take us, I knew that we were ready for this. It's time for a new adventure. The next chapter was ready, it was preparing for the ultimate goal and we were ready for battle, brave and bold.


	2. Friends Forever Now

Yuri's Point of View

The following week that we moved into the new apartment, the landlady wrote us a brief note saying that she had to step outside to go and help the movers with our new neighbors furniture.

"Mr. Yuya Sakaki and Yuri Sakaki-Vénome, I'm going out to help the movers with the new tenants and your new neighbors, ahem, next door neighbors move their stuff into their apartment. If you need anything at all, I'm outside the front of the building." The landlady wrote in the note and I pinned the note to the cork board and walked outside to find two males standing outside the door. One of them had purple hair and seemed to be slightly scowling while the other had caramel colored skin or what looked close to caramel colored skin and red and blonde streaked hair and had red eyes and also had some burn scars on his face. The male with the purple hair had shining bright sapphire blue eyes that glistened in the moonlight and I paused for a moment before speaking.

"Hello, my name is Yuri Sakaki-Vénome and this is my boyfriend, Yuya Sakaki. It's nice to meet you both. May I ask for your names as well?" I asked bowing in politeness and courtesy.

"My name is Quattro Arclight but people often call me Thomas as it's my name given to me by birth from my dad. Three years ago, he passed away, well, more accurately, he sacrificed himself to save my mother and youngest brother. Recently though, he became reborn under mysterious circumstances." Quattro started.

"My mom is Una Arclight, the woman in this picture. And this is Duo, the young boy in the picture next to her." Quattro continued.

"My name is Ryoga Kamishiro. I'm Quattro's boyfriend and closest friend. We moved here from Heartland City a few weeks ago. It's nice to meet you. Also, Shun Kurosaki and Yuto are old friends of ours and we decided to move closer to them." Ryoga said, with a half scowl. His trademark scowl was planted on its face and it still appeared to shine through even after all these years. It was a half scowl as he showed half of a grin upon seeing Yuto and Shun approach their apartment which was right next door to ours on the left of ours, and Ryoga and Quattro on the right of ours. I know our life together is just beginning but I feel the adventures within me.

Quattro: A new adventure, another day

One more challenge that comes our way

It's up to me and you

We know what we've got to do

Ryoga: It's so simple, it feels so right

It all makes sense, when we're side by side

We lean on one another

And make each other stronger

Ryoga and Quattro: We are together now, friends forever now

Whatever comes our way, we won't run away

Standing tall

And one for all

It's our destiny

Shun: There's no question, no mystery

Yuto: I'm much better when you're with me

Shun: No mountain we can't climb

Shun and Yuto: The power's yours and mine

Ryoga, Quattro, Shun and Yuto: We are together now, friends forever now

Whatever comes our way, we won't run away

Standing tall

And one for all

It's our destiny

Pokémon!

Yuri: Ooh ooh, you're my right hand

Yuya: Ooh ooh, you're my left

Shun: Ooh ooh, you give me courage

Yuto: You, I promise to protect

Ryoga: Ooh ooh, through every challenge

Quattro: Ooh ooh, through every fight

Yuya, Yuri, and Yuto: Ooh ooh, when we're together

Shun, Ryoga, and Quattro: It always feels so right

Yuri, Yuya, Shun, Yuto, Ryoga and Quattro: We are together now, friends forever now

Whatever comes our way, we won't run away

Standing tall

And one for all

Always ready when we hear the call

It's our destiny

Pokémon!

I grinned as I realized our life was just getting into full swing and things were going to be good! I was thrilled and life was good!


	3. Fool Like Me

Quattro's Point of View

I looked deeply into Ryoga's sapphire blue eyes, gazing into them, lovestruck and looking sort of like a lovesick fool but I could care less about looking like a lovesick and smitten fool. I smiled goofily and looked into Ryoga's eyes once again before picking up my guitar.

"T-Thomas? Why are ya taking that out right now?" Ryoga sleepily asked, waking up from a bit of a nap.

"I decided I'd play a song I wrote for ya. It's called Fool Like Me." I replied, smiling.

"Alright. Go ahead." Ryoga slurred, his voice sleepy with a yawn clearly present.

"Your daddy always said you should stay away from a fool like me, a fool like me and when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone the bitch hangs up on me. Huh?!" I started to sing, as Ryoga burst out laughing slightly. I looked at him for a moment, glared briefly before bursting into laughter myself.

"Continue." Ryoga urged, smiling.

"Remember that time I blew your mailbox up

I was just kidding about that (kidding about that)

I'm sorry that I hit your dog with my bike

But he's still got three legs (he's gonna be just fine)

And baby, baby I ain't too sure that

I know how to change anymore

But

This I know for sure.

I just got eyes for you

Even though your friends say: Oh my God, how can he be with him

Oh my God leave his ass!" I sang, and Ryoga burst into laughter before I cracked up again myself.

"Your daddy always said you should stay away from

A fool like me, a fool like me

And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me

That bitch hangs up on me

Yeah I know

That I'm a grown ass man

Who still acts like an idiot

But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day

He let a boy like you

Choose to take a fool like me." I sang, giggling slightly.

I smirked before singing the second verse.

"I never meant to drive your car into that tree

I'm still real sorry about that (sorry about that)

And I know I can't get it right

But I would do anything, anything

For my

Baby, baby you ain't too sure that

I know how to change anymore

But

This you know for sure...

I just got eyes for you

Even though your friends say: Oh my God, how can he be with him?

Oh my God leave his ass!" I sang snickering before bursting into laughter alongside Ryoga who was already cracking up.

"Your daddy always said "you should stay away from

A fool like me, a fool like me"

And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me

That bitch hangs up on me

Yeah I know

That I'm a grown ass man

Who still acts like an idiot

But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day

He let a boy like you

Choose to take a fool like me, take a fool like me

Take a fool like" I sang, letting Ryoga join in this chorus verse.

"Oh my God!

How can he be with him?

Oh my God!

How can he be with him?

Oh my God!

Leave his ass!" I sang along with Ryoga.

Your daddy always said "you should stay away from

A fool like me, a fool like me"

And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me

That bitch hangs up on me

Yeah I know

That I'm a grown ass man

Who still acts like an idiot

But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day

He let a boy like you

Choose to take a fool like me" I sang, and Ryoga broke into a grin before doubling over in laughter.

"Wow... Thomas. That was incredible. I loved the song and you made it sound corny, cheesy and romantic all in the best ways possible. Thanks love." Ryoga said, smiling, and pressing a kiss on my cheek.

"And now, I'm going to give you a special bit of my fan-service. Just to be on the safe side, love, are you sure you want this?" I asked, my British accent vaguely becoming noticeable as I spoke.

"Doofus. Of course I want this. I wouldn't be letting you do this otherwise." Ryoga replied, letting me push him onto the mattress.

"Alright, alright. Well, should I quit talking and just take you like the slutty bitch you are?" I asked, teasing him slightly.

"Really? I think you already know the answer to that question. HELL YES!" Ryoga said, rolling his eyes briefly.

"Alright, alright, no need to keep you waiting for much longer, love. Just remember that you did bring this on yourself when your arse hurts to the point where you can't walk for a month without a limp." I teased, flirtatiously earning a punch to the elbow.

"Just shut up and do it already, you British dork." Ryoga retorted.

With that, I started to kiss him gently while undoing his clothes, Ryoga started to nibble at my bottom lip, begging me for access to my own lips which I was prepared to deny but my lips submitted to his own and gave him access. But I still didn't give him control over what was going on between us. Tonight, for our first time together in bed, I was going to top this time. Next time he would top me instead, I promised him that much. But until then, uncapping a bottle of lemon flavored lubricant and not putting a condom on my cock, and him not putting a condom onto his cock either, I began to put a generous amount of lube on my cock and smoothed it in with my fingers and rubbed some onto Ryoga's cock, gently rubbing his in and putting a finger in his arsehole first, stretching him out and eventually getting to the point where I was able to fit my cock in his arsehole.

"A-ack, Quattro, god damn it, quit teasing me would you?!" Ryoga asked, looking at me with a light glare.

"Alright, alright, I figured I ought to at least prepare you, quit being such a grump, alright?" I replied, shaking my head playfully.

Ryoga said nothing as I I slipped my cock into his arsehole and finally started to thrust in as he adjusted, the first thrust being slightly uncomfortable but slowly and steadily feeling it go away, the discomfort that was had. I heard him grunt gently and that was my cue to pick up the pace. I swiftly did so, thrusting in and then pulling out and then ramming back in and pulling back out, rinsing and repeating in perfect sync with his heavenly moans. It didn't take long before I was thrusting in at a much quicker pace and pulling out just as quick.

As we had both came inside the other and had painted each other's walls completely white, I got off the bed and pulled the covers over the now asleep Ryoga, and I pulled a bathrobe onto my body and went onto the patio of our penthouse, and I took out two items, one, a Poké Ball, and two, a golden lamp that a genie would inhabit. I opened the Poké Ball to let out an old friend I had met in Hoenn, Jirachi and I decided I'd ask her for a favor. The star shaped Pokémon came out and yawned briefly, after finally waking up from a 1000 year sleep and waking up to see me standing before it.

"Hello, Thomas. What can I do for you?" Jirachi had asked, her sweet voice, melodious and dulcet in tone as usual.

"I want to make two wishes from you. Meaning, I want to use two of my wishes, Jirachi." I had replied, bowing before her.

"Alright, what do you want to wish for? I'll do whatever it takes to grant them." Jirachi replied, her melodious and dulcet voice, sweet like caramel yet smooth in the same way.

"I wish first off for Byron Arclight to be brought back to life. And two, I wish for him to be restored chronologically and biologically 25 years old in his appearance and his actual age." I replied, looking at Jirachi.

Jirachi nodded, before speaking, "Alright, you got it! Xerneas, can you lend me an orb from your little tree?" Jirachi asked, looking at Xerneas who stood before us both.

"Of course, Jirachi, my dear friend. I will lend that orb to you. Here." Xerneas had said, smiling in her tree form at her friend, Jirachi.

"Thank you, Xerneas. You're a great friend." Jirachi said, hugging her friend.

"It's my pleasure to assist you." Xerneas said, nuzzling her friend in a hug.

Before my eyes, my father stood before my eyes, standing before me, being exactly age 25 in age appearance and actual age, the timeline reversal had worked and without directly affecting the timeline because of the Fountain of Youth Clause, which prevented a timeline crisis.

I rubbed the lamp of the genie I had and a female genie popped out, taking a brief moment to stretch.

"Hey, name's Genevieve Grant but you can call me Gigi if ya want. What can I do for ya, Thomas? 13 wishes is how many ya get with me." Genevieve replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Genevieve. An honor. Could you... revive my younger brother, Trey, also known as Michael Arclight?" I asked, looking at her sincerely.

"Sure thing kid, let me grab his birth certificate, Michael Arclight, right here. Anything else for now, Thomas?" Genevieve asked, smiling.

"Nope, that's all I'll need for now. Thanks, Genevieve." I said, smiling and bowing before her.

"No problem, Thomas, just glad I could help. I'll see ya next wish, Thomas." Genevieve said, before going back to her lamp.

"Byron..." A black-haired and sort of tan-skinned male said, thinking of his blonde-haired crush who had often worn his hair in a braid.

"Yuma, come over to Paradise City soon. Someone wants to see you." I texted Yuma to his phone number.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Getting in the Dimensional Portal now." Yuma replied.

"He'll be here soon, I take it?" Byron replied, giving me a brief hug.

"Yep, he's on his way now, dad." I replied, hugging my dad back.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I opened it to find Yuma and Byron's eyes meeting for the first time in a long as hell time. Yuma was now 21 or 22, maybe even 23, and Byron was barely 2 years older than Yuma now. Yuma leaned into Byron's arms to give him a huge hug, which Byron gratefully and eagerly returned. Yuma smiled at his crush and smashed his lips onto Byron's, locking their lips into a kiss, which made me really happy. Byron, my dad, was saving his virginity and first kiss for Yuma and he'd finally gotten the chance and took it properly and eagerly.

"Yuma Tsukumo... You've grown. I love you more than ever now, my love." Byron said, smiling as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Same here, Byron Arclight." Yuma said, smiling as he pulled away and then locked his lips with Byron's lips once again.


End file.
